undertale_au_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
AlphaTale/Error404
Error404 Sans is apart of AlphaTale and is the Ancestor of Error!Sans an Out of Code Sans by SHADIKAL15. Backstory Error404 used to work together with AlphaTale!Sans in their AU UnderTale 2.0. In their AU there were only two Sans' as they did not have Papyrus. They Both wore numbered jackets so others could tell them apart, AlphaTale wore 1 and Error404 wore 2, Every day they helped those who needed help within their world. But one day an unidentified Sans entered their world and started killing many. He was known as Mix!Sans, but was more well known asInfected. He came seeking more LV, in which Error404 and Alpha had to stop him. They fought and fought until eventually, they came to an impasse. They got their breath back and before they could react Infected killed Alpha!Sans. Error404 cried and mourned over his brother's death while looking at his ashes. Infected smiled with pride and glee. Error404 boiling with rage and sadness tore open a rift in reality with his bare hands but was immediately killed by Infected before he could do anything. Error404 lied on the ground looking at his brother's dust and then made a mistake that would haunt him until the end of his days. He decided to teleport him and Infected into the Anti-Void a place in which was uninhabitable at the time. They both had arrived and Error404 immediately starting hacking The Anti-Void. This event drove him insane in just a fraction of a second. Then once he stopped he began to attempt to tear his face apart causing him to appear like he was crying this black ooze. He then grabbed some of the Anti-Void code and used it has wires to destroy Infected. This was possible only because since he hacked the Anti-Void, it gave him everlasting life and incredible durability.. This gave Error404 just the right amount of power he needed to kill Infected and send him to Hell. He had won the battle, but at what cost? He had become a monster unrecognizable by anyone and had gone insane. Error404 hid away in a special part of the Anti-Void that only he can access called the Main Frame/The outer wall, a place where he can see all activity in and out of the Anti-Void. He has been there ever since, never to be in contact with other AUs, slowly driving himself more and more insane. How Error404 and Error!Sans met. Error had come into contact with 404 while Error had been searching for the omega timeline. In his search, Error had come across the core of reality, the mainframe, and had his first encounter 404, after a long battle, 404 had revealed that not only did the mythical AlphaTale exist, but 404 was the last survivor of said world, and so 404 took Error under his wing, and they became student and master. 404's main reason for taking Error under his wing was because Error reminded 404 of his brother, the one he lost so long ago... Personality He acts just about the same as Error!Sans does except he lives alone and has no one to talk to so he just talks amongst himself. He hates everything except for himself. He also believes that he's flawless and doesn't have to obey even the maker's rules. (Someone needs to send this guy to the island with Error and Ink). Also, unlike Error!Sans, whenever he gets mad he doesn't get errors in his face. Instead, his eye gets iterated and becomes swollen because his gaster eye is attached to his SOUL by his cables. When he doesn't feel like talking, he will normally speak in morse code. He doesn't mind being touched as long as it doesn't involve physical contact. He is curious about AUs and won't attack or kill anyone unless he finds them a threat to him. Error404's emotions are fairly similar to lord beersues's in Dragon Ball Super. More in Depth He is calm and collected, charismatic and manipulative, though he is also incredibly depressed, having only stewed with hatred since the destruction of his once prized world. Spending an unknown amount of time in the anti-void changed him, a once calm and warm person became seeded with the need for revenge and reclamation. Instead of the loving world he was born into, he began to see AlphaTale as a prize he had lost. If not for his strong will, he would have lost his memories of AlphaTale, much like Error!Sans Appearance N/A Powers Vibration manipulation 404 is able to generate and manipulate constant vibration oscillations that enable it to produce shock waves and earthquakes. Absorption 404 is able to absorb various types of energy, negative effects imposed on him, someone else's strength, knowledge, memory. At 404, this ability will not have any effect, since its force cannot be absorbed, nullified, pulled out of it, taken away, etc. Technical non-existence Technically Error 404 does not exist at all, so physical and magical attacks will not harm him. Reiteration The ability to allow Error 404 to repeat any abilities of ABSOLUTELY ANY other characters, their strength, speed, reaction speed, character, appearance, etc. Manipulation of reality Control of information, as an element of everything that exists, allows Error 404 to locally affect reality, space and time, freeze and stop it, rewrite and destroy, change or nullify the laws of physics and magic, create its own artificial laws of reality, allowing to destroy other people's magical laws . Blue Mastery Able to manipulate any objects with blue as if it had a soul, an extension of every Sans's power of The Application of Manipulation of Gravity, even to the point of manipulating meta-physical concepts like the mind. Mind Wrap This Power is another Sub-set of Blue Mastery affecting SOUL and mind, unlike regular Blue Mastery this is permanent until Error404 decides to stop or until his new puppet dies. This power will control you without you even realizing it. Example: Sans could be calmly talking to Papyrus, but in reality, he's choking him to death. Dark Blasters Powerful Blasters designed by The Astral Mother herself, able to completely destroy almost anything that it is fired at. Damage Rating is 100. God Ray Fires a blast from his fingers that will kill anything and anyone who has god like code or unordinary code from a regular Au character. Puppet Master Form/Error666 This form is activated when Error!Sans merges with Error404, and he will only do so when 404 is in need of major assistance. This Form is Highly Dangerous, possibly the only Form 404 can actually control. 404 in this form has full control of his and Error's abilities and even some new ones that combine the two. This new form isn't just strong though, This form Gives 404 ungodly Speed and incredible damage output to a whopping 190,990 dg per millisecond. And he moves at speeds faster than the speed of light...even as fast if not close to that of the Butterfly transformation's speed. This form also has an intense healing factor almost denying death itself to where it can heal just about any wound or form of damage it takes in battle. Reincarnation This Ability is used when Error404 is either killed or takes to much damage. When he has taken to much damage or is killed he will began to scatter his code in he ground and will then delete himself from the world. after that the particles Error404 left behind will gather code from the world and then return to Error404's lair and reanimate 404 from the resources they took. Code Manipulation This ability lets 404 manipulate code. He is able to create, edit and destroy anytime and anywhere. Henchmen The Order is From the 1st/Best to the Last/Worse Error404 has people he controls or they do his biding because of his power. These will be labeled from Controlled to Main Controlled = Under Error404's 24hour Watch and never set free unless he says so. Right Side = They have Free will, but they must do as he says and come to his side when he says so. Main = These few Henchmen have their free will but still do what Error404 says just like with the right side Henchmen, but unlike them, the Main Henchmen are Error404's closest allies, so they can also help him make tough decisions and the main henchmen often can command the Right Side and The Controlled Henchmen to do their bidding. You may add to this list if you wish to, but X-Gaster, Error!Sans and Negative must remain where they are. ' * Error - Main * Negative - Right Side * Cyan!Sans - Right Side * X-Gaster - Main * Nightmare - Right Side * Syno!Sans - Controlled Mission Error404 is on a mission, but what it is a mystery. One that will be solved during the events of AU Tage. But all you need to know is that he will always and forever be the one pulling the strings. And that you're going to love his new puppet. Sightings/Rumors 6''Anyone can add to this section (No bad language/negative replies). * Geno says he once saw a weird looking skeleton walking around, but when he went to talk to it, it fled into the darkness. * Even though it can't talk, the Sanstrosity has seen Error404 but didn't interact with him for fear that he may be attacked. * Ink!Sans has claimed and told Error!Sans that he saw a figure similar to him, but Error didn't listen and blew it off like Ink was trying to trick him. * Undertale Frisk once told Sans that they saw another him wandering around the woods and fields of Snowdin and Waterfall. * Rescuetale Gaster was taking pictures of wildlife when a white thing that resembled Sans came into view. Gaster was able to take a picture of the being before he vanished. * S.T being the Judge seeks to eliminate him but he has only seen him once. * What!Sans, and Tahw!Sans have seen him, during a fight they were having. * Hero Sans Thought He Saw A Suspicious, White Sans Walking around and gazing at him while he Was Fighting Dark!Sans * Metroidtale Undyne barely caught a glimpse of Error 404 and tried to attack him with a swiftness type of super, homing missile, but Error 404 escaped before the missile could get to him. * Negative!Sans told his brother once while he's exploring Horrortale, he found another him, but white. He didn't interact with him because he have a fear that it might attack him. He only see him once. * Awesomness sans once saw him when he killed dust. * Floweytale Flowey has once claimed to have seen a strange, glitchy Sans once, he tried to take its SOUL but he found the vine he used to do so ripped out from his stem, after that he fled back to his AU. * Inkmare once saw a Sans going around and assumed it was Error in cosplay, so he left it alone. * Beta! Toriel confused him for Crimson. The results weren't pretty. * Echo Flowey saw him wandering around the Neutral Timeline once, but he disappeared before he had time to tell anybody. * Killer saw some strange white sans while wandering around in horrortale, but when he tried to attack, it disappeared. he still lives to tell about it * sara was walking and she saw a sans like person for a second * Spyware saw a "Weird White Error Sans" for a second when he was out infecting people. * Broken!Mags saw him while looking out from his porch stalking him then he blinked and 404 was gone * Fatal!Error!Sans Saw him before he was made his slave * Rift!Sans once saw a figure in white while walking through Underswap's Snowdin Forest. When he turned to look, all he saw were footprints leading away through the trees, then stopping as if their owner had vanished into thin air. The footprints were smeared, showing that the figure in white had been running away as fast as they could. Rift does not know who made the footprints yet. Trivia/Facts Anyone can add to this section (No bad language/negative replies). * His sprite was made by MrZephyr128. * Core Frisk once found Error404 Sans, but quickly left when they saw him gouging out his own eyes! * Error404 is a very rare AU to see. * Error404 doesn't have a soul. * Error404 has met Parum Tractus, and made a deal with him allowing Parum to stay at the AntiVoid in the condition that he will give Error404 any information he wants about the AUs. * Error404 likes to watch and collect Ink!Sans's drawings, which is why Ink makes so many because whenever he makes a new drawing it magically disappears. * Error404 doesn't know what food and drinks are since he enjoys being hidden away he never has gotten the chance to actually enjoy himself. * If Error were to for any reason touch Error404, he would end up bugging out the entire Multiverse. * If Error 404 were to get any stronger than he is now (for example absorb the 7 human souls) he would end up destroying the Multiverse. * Error404 is 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999 x stronger than Error. * Error404 is the strongest member of the Error family. * Error404 is so strong that he can make another Error!Sans if he so wishes to. * Error404 is the brother of AlphaTale!Sans. * Error404 in a way is the technical father of Error!Sans. * Error404 loves to eat cookies. * Error404 is the god of Underverse. * Error404 alone can beat all the deities with little to no difficulty and he could probably take on half of the multiverse. * Error404 has been talking with 2 certain humans that have been giving him some deadly information. * Error404 is the strongest Sans in the multiverse.(Unless you count Omnipotent Sans..) * Error404 can kill someone with a touch. * Error404 has unlimited Damage, Defense and HP. * Error404 is the only Sans strong enough to control and make Error!Sans and any other Powerful Sans his puppet, Examples: Ultra!Sans, Omega Sans, Ink!Sans and ect. * Error404 isn't aware that Alpha!Sans is alive. * Error404 and Error!Sans have a secret.(Ask me on my wall and i may or may not answer truthfully) * Error404 isn't aware of the OCs that wander around the multiverse. * Error404 is perfectly aware of Glitch!Sans, he knows about him because they have actually battled a few times. * Error404 doesn't know Glitch!Sans is his grandson. * Even though they did battle many times before, eventually Error404 and Glitch!Sans made a truce, and Glitch!Sans even decided to be Error404's "Apprentice" because of Error404's massive amount of experience because of him being the first Error. * Error404 isn't really bad he just wants to bring his brother back * When Error404 and Error!Sans are in a cramped space the room they are in will begin to lag, but when they are in a room that isn't so cramped and has enough space, the room will be normal again. * Error404 hates pranks and Memes, because they're childish and a waste of time. * Error404 has the ability to take away an entire world and bring it into his realm.For example imagine Jupiter where the moon is......Yea thats how big his realm is. * Error404's Realm is a giant cliff side that leads into the very core of the Multiverse and has a endless ceiling covered with Au's, Puppets, Ink's Drawings and many many Different types of Buttons. * Error404's mother is know as ''The Astral Mother.'' * The Only person besides Infected, who can beat Error404 would be his Mother ''The Astral Mother'''''. Gallery tumblr_inline_pnc1hhOaSI1vnlia2_1280.jpg dcr525c-b65c97e1-bbf9-4044-aeb7-e938964158e0.png tumblr_pjlrvivxdJ1vcvfcco1_1280.png 404_cut.png|Original concept tumblr_pg6x0bPkeF1xhps20o1_500.png Category:AlphaTale Category:Sans Category:Sans-centric AUs Category:Powerful Category:God Category:Out-code Characters Category:Errortale Category:Error Category:Glitch Category:Skeletons Category:Skeleton